Funeral Of Hearts
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: a tragic story made her loose everything. now she is afraid to trust and all she does is remind herself of what she did...she is scared but only Ichigo can help,and maybe even her oldest and dearest friend .Rated M for a reason , lemon inside
1. sorrow

Funeral Of Hearts , a Bleach story…..

A/N : I don't own Bleach , and this story is not with a happy ending so don't you dare come and tell me that you want a happy ending cuz you will never get it …..

Ichigo : way ?

Start : because I'm starting to hate all this happiness and it really sucks….TT….i mean….way cant there be some tears …..i only sow few story with a sad ending….and it rocked .

Ichigo : you're the boss

Star :Thanks ….i am

Chap . 1 : Sorrow

Fighting …… Killing …..Blood ….. Tears …..

" Ichigo!" you yelled out to a figure that was rapidly eaten by the darkness .

" I am going to kill that Hollow ….. The one that killed my mother !" he said turning to you .

You tried to get to him . Pointless . Your hands and feet were shackled . You barely could move from your spot .

" Ichigo !" you cried his name . Your throat was getting sore .

" I will be back …. Wait for me Saya !" he said and smiled .

"You shouldn't care for a half – Hallow ." a cold voice said , as 2 pair of strong arms rapped them selves around your neck .

" I will wait for you ! " you whispered as he disappeared .

Then …. as you thought that all will end , another figure came and attacked Ichigo . They started fighting , and you soon realized that it was Grimjow the one that wanted to kill Ichigo . You tried again to free yourself . Again you failed . Soon another figure , much more hideous than the first came and ripped one of Grimjows arms , cutting Ichigo in the process . That creature was all white with black and red at the sleeves of her kimono . You knew how it will end even before it started . You tried again and again , to get to your friend . Impossible .

You turned your head to see Byakuya Kuchiki .He was the one holding you .You cried at him and tolled him to relies you . He didn't even flinch . Blood was now dripping on his face and a deep wound was forming on his chest . You looked very scared and your eyes threatened to spill out the tears you were holding back . You wanted to get away from him , but he wouldn't let you go . He turned you to look at the 3 figures that were fighting .

You heard the bones cracking , the blood dripping . You tried to cover your ears , but you could still hear the sound of the sword piercing the flesh . A husky voice started to laugh .

"Don't try to get out of this Saya !...This will be your torment …. You couldn't help the single person that was there for you …. You were useless …..Useless ….way did you even try ?... All you did was hurt him !" a white figure of you , appeared in front of you .

The heavy tears rushed down your cheeks . You were just like Ichigo , but there was a difference between you and him .

When you were little , your parents died killed by a Hollow , who tried to kill you . He couldn't because you absorbed him , in you . Since then , you had cat ears and a tail , all white . You could easily transform into a white cat and then into a white tiger , and then back into a human . You were the only Shinigami that had this power , that had this past . You were one of the most powerful Shinigami , but there was a very wrong thing at you . Every time you got very angry , you would lose control of your body . That's when the Hollow inside you got to the surface . But you could restrain her , so the only thing you could do was to stay out of fights .

But during a mission with Ichigo , you lost control of your body and transformed . You attacked every Shinigami out there , including Ichigo . You barely managed to return to your normal you , if you could call yourself normal , and heal some of his wounds . You cried over his body , looking around you . All of your friends were severely damaged and had multiple cuts ,made by your blade . When he woke up , he didn't blame you . He blamed a Hollow , and Grimjow , but you couldn't fell more guilty then you felt then . You were the one that injured everybody . Your sword was implanted , by your own hands in his stomach . You wanted to see him death . YOU !

- " Saya….you know that your hands will always bare the mark of their blood …. The stains of the injuries you caused them !" the Hollow- you said .

You looked at yourself and your eyes got big . Your red kimono , with blue , black and yellow flowers , was torn and had stains of blood . You felt something warm on your hands that was dripping of and as your gaze moved to them , you realized that it was blood . You stepped back and felled on your butt , because of the chains that your legs and hands were bond with . You began to tremble and mumble excuses .

" Don't you dare to apologize now ! " the cruel figure tolled , practically yelled at you . You tried to think about something else , and covered your ears once more . But now you could hear Ichigo scream in pain . You looked up to see that Thing implant the sword deep within Ichigo .

You screamed too , but not in pain …in terror …in fear . You realized that his will bring the end of you ,and you could never be what you were .

You woke up screaming your lungs out , with tears in your eyes . You had , again , torn the bed sheds and your weapon , your unique Zanpaktow , was glowing . You put a trembling hand on your forehead , as to try to assure yourself that it was nothing , but a dream .

Your short red hair was messy and wet , from the fact that your didn't sleep too well , and your amber eyes were a little red and puffy . You hugged your legs at your chest as you heard voices coming to your door . There were lots of people there , but they couldn't get in cuz the door of your office was closed . You shed some tears , trying to wipe them away as soon as possible , but the memory of you transforming into a Hollow and almost killing Ichigo , and Renji , and Rukia and…and ….. Your friends faces came into your mind , with those sad and scared expressions ,and that made you cry even more . You looked up at the black ceiling as to make the tears go back and you almost made it . A yellow light , from the window that you had on the left side of your bed , made your room a bit brighter .

In this room all the things were black , or white , or red or blue . No other color . The floor , the walls and the roof were black with blue and red roses . You were the one that painted this huge room this way . The room was separated into 2 other smaller rooms : your office and your bedroom , by a very thin wall and a door .

A huge black desk made from hard wood , with some yellow butterflies on it , attracted your attention on it . It was in the opposite side of your bed , 6 or 7 feet way from your bedroom . The thin door was slightly open so you could see the desk , the mountain of signed papers , the 2 book-shelves ,full of rare books ,the blue chair that you usually took a sit in and a round red table with a huge black rose in the middle , plus some wooden chairs . Two of the chairs were throne on the floor , among other things .

You got up as Byakuyas voice vibrated in the room . You didn't want to see him or any other Shinigami . You sighted and closed the thin door . You turned your gaze to the small bedroom you had . The big bed occupied half of the space . You had a little night table and a big round mirror . You also had a bathroom , and the white door , was on your left now ,as the bed was in front of you . This bathroom was the smallest of them all . You couldn't ask for a bigger room or a different one . You knew your place too well , to step on boundaries .

You were a freak , and outcast , and so you rarely went to lunch with other people . You were skinny , but fit and tall . Your boobs were big , but not as big as Matsumoto's . You laughed a little as her image came to your mind . You were one beautiful girl . Tall , with very nice curves that would put a any man on his knees and hands , strong , smart , in one word , everything a man , or a Shinigami , would want from a girl . You weren't very hyper , and you liked to read a lot . Nothing was impossible for you . But you didn't want a boy-friend and the people around you were few , dew to the power of your spirit . You didn't want to hurt anyone , so you stayed alone .

Ichigo was the only one that made you come out more , that made you enjoy life . You sow in him a big brother , although you were the same age as him . When he came , you were happy for the first time in many years , till that day . You HAD to get angry ! You HAD to transform !

The bloody images hunted every step that you made , every thought that came into your mind . You could never try and forget ,or move on this . You hurt the only person that came to you , although you rejected him .

You took your pajama off and stepped in the bathroom to take a shower .The cool water cooled your thoughts and washed away your tears , your fears , your sorrow .

" Saya!? " Renji's and Byakuya's voices vibrated in the bathroom as they bought stepped in , seeing a very naked and wet woman .

" GET OUT !!!" you screamed after a couple of minutes , when you realized that they were now staring at you , all red in the cheeks .

You threw some things at them , a rubber ducky hitting Byakuya and a small bottle of shampoo hitting Renji . They bought rushed out , breathing heavily .

" What happened ? " Toushirou s voice rang in the room .

" PERVERTS !!! " you screeched , as you got out of the bathroom , and bought of the men jumped 3 feet high .

" We thought that you were in danger !...in trouble ! " Renji tried to explain , but you drew Hayashi , your Zanpaktow ,the biggest weapon in the Soul Society , and placed it under his chin .

Hayashi had a very long handle , made from iron and 2 huge blades , one on each edge . The blades were almost round , having on the tip a sharp and big needle-like blade , smaller than them . The edges were so sharp that you could cut anything with them . They were a bloody-red and had right in the middle a silver half moon .

The needle-like blade , rubbed its self on Renji's neck . You turned your attention to Byakuya who was looking lustful at your wet body , now rapped in a warm towel .

He gulped as he sow your eyes glowing red and your ears and tail appearing .

- " Now…. Now ……Saya ….. You don't need to get angry ….We just tried to help ! " he said , trying to calm you down.

You took a deep breath and looked at him . He had one of those nervous smiles on his face . You smirked and pulled Hayashi from Renjis neck , throwing him on your shoulder .

" Now ….. What in the Hell are you all doing here…in MY room ?" you asked looking at everyone . They just sweat-drooped , not looking at you . All of your friends were there , wearing either their pajamas or the black kimono , the Shinigami uniform .

"Well….. we…" they said in a low voice .

"If you don't mind…… Get out and let me scream or yell as much as I want ….. but I will try to put some kind of barrier around this room…." You said out loud . " I mean…there isn't any other way …" you added under your breath .

Those last words were heard only by 3 men …. They knew what you were afraid of …they knew because they were the ones that tried to stop you ….

You mumbled something , as all of them got out and left you alone .

' Way are they like this ? …… I mean …… I started to scream in my sleep 3 weeks ago , right after a woke up from a 3 days sleep …. Right after I did what I did ….Since then every night they hear me scream , Renji , or Byakuya , or Toushirou come rushing down to my room ….Sometimes all the squad comes and trite me like I am some kid …. But this is the first time they barge in and see me naked …. ' you thought , blushing a little as the 2 faces appeared in your mind .

You sat on your bed , still red and still shaking .

" Mist me Saya ?" a husky , but familiar voice , said .

" Oooo….. Just get out Karo ! ….. I don't want to see you ! " you tolled a white figure , that came from God knows were .

"So that's how you speak with the only person that comes to you?" she asked coming a little closer to the bed , in witch you stayed with your eyes closed .

She was all white and had the same shape and form as you . The only thing that was disturbing this apparition were her eyes. Black in the middle , or better yet , all black with a tiny red and yellow circle in the middle .

" I never thought at you as a person ! " you mumbled , but didn't get up .

- " You know that these nightmares will never end unless you would try to forgive yourself ! ….. I mean , till now I liked to see you crying and yelling , but now …. I am getting tired of this game ! " Karo , your Hollow , said .

- " I cant forgive myself …. I nearly killed them all …. If I didn't heard Ichigo s voice at the last moment they could all be dead by now ….. Thanks to you ! " you said opening one eye and looking at the visitor .

She just smirked and bowed , sighting .

- " I try my best ! " she said giggling .

- " Hn…..Now get out before I kick you out ! " you said and finally got up and started to dress properly .

- "Then…. Ok…Shish …. I'm going , I'm going…..!" Karo said wail you gave her a Death Glare .

You dressed in the black outfit , the same outfit like any other Shinigami , only that yours was torn into some very short pants and a mini T-shirt . You sighted again as you heard a knock on the door . It was 5 in the morning….Who could possibly be at that hour at your office door . You walked at the door and opened it . There stood Ichigo and Renji , fallowed close by , by Byakuya and Toushirou , and after them came Rukia , Hinamori and Matsumoto , holding a basked in her hands .

- " What ,in God's name , are you guys doing here ? Have you looked at the clock lately ?" you asked crossing your arms to your chest , making Renji and Byakuya gulp .

- " I heard something that doesn't feel right about you….. These guys here , tolled me that you refuse to get out of this blasted room ….. And that you have stayed in here for about 3 weeks , after that day….. what is wrong with you ?...Can you tell me ?" Ichigo said , in the same way he talked when he was angry .

You were taller than Rukia with half a head , but still short compared to him , so he still looked down at you .

- " Not really ! …. Besides , I do get out of this room…Right now I want to go for a walk….. ALONE ! " you said , looking very pissed off at every one of you nosy friends .

- " Your not going alone , anywhere…… I am coming with you ! " Ichigo said putting his hands on his hips and treating you as a child .

- " Kurosaki….. Don't make me punch you !... I said I will walk alone and that means you are not coming ! " you said looking in his eyes .

- " And I tolled you that I will come …..And you WILL tell me way you are locking yourself in this dam office and don't eat ! " he said in his usual tone .

- " Ok…Then lets make a bet …..If you can keep up with me and catch me in 20 minutes , then I would talk to you ….you can ask Renji and the others of help if you want …. " you said , now stretching .

- " It's a deal ! " he said nodding .

But when he opened his eyes , you weren't there . You had already started to run and he had some major catching up to do . Ichigo didn't say a word and started running after you . Renji and Byakuya followed him, but none of them could catch up with you , or even get close enough to you . Ichigo tried to catch you using his sword but you easily dogged his attack . Byakuya tried the same thing , but you were running to fast and jumping too much for his attack to get you . They ran after you for about 5 minutes when Renji stopped and started thinking about a way to catch you up much more easily .

- "Oh……. Shall we go after them ?" Matsumoto asked looking out from your office window .

- " If you want to be killed ….. Go ahead ! " Toushirou said stretching .

- " Then lets think ….She's 18 …..She is very strong , has a lot of stamina ……. Is in a great condition ….her powers are huge …the only person that ever beat her was Captain Byakuya ….. ya …she is unstoppable ….. they don't stand a chance , especially since is 5 o'clock in the morning ." Matsumoto said , a little too happy .

- " Then…lets get in and place the food on the table and wait for them…. She will probably bring them back one by one …. " Hinamori said .

- "Fine with me , as long as she doesn't throw them in using the window ! " Rukia said .

IN THE MEAN TIME

- " What is it boys ?...cant catch me ?" you asked , running with your back .

- " Can …. you ….slow ….. down ?" Renji said , stopping a little to catch his breath .- " You know that you have 10 more minutes till the time expires ….And Renji …I didn't hear Ichigo calling you ….So don't you dare tell me to slow down ! " you said turning your head .

Big mistake . Byakuya launched another attack at you , and couth you , by pleasing his arms around your waist . He then hoisted you up and putted you on his shoulder . In a blink of an eye , Ichigo got to you and the captain , holding Renji who was still panting .

- " Fun spoiler ! " you mumbled , crossing your arms , and giving Byakuya a Death Glare .

- " Hn ! " was all the captain said , smirking and giving you a side-way look .

- " Now ….. we have to talk ! " Ichigo said , pointing with his head to your office .

- "No!!! " you said frowning .

- " Oh….yes you will !!! " Byakuya said throwing you up and catching you again , on his shoulder .

- " I wont talk ! " you said again .

- "What good will this do to you ! " Renji finally asked .

- " These are my problems!... I don't intervene in your problems , so live me alone ! " you whispered , the happy look in your eyes being replaced by a look full of sorrow and regret .

- " But I really want to know what is going on with you…. Everybody makes mistakes ! …. I made huge ones too ! " Ichigo said , getting behind Byakuya to look in your eyes .

- " Sorry , Ichi-nii-san , but I cant tell you !... I will have to find the answers in me ! " you said .

- " Ok…. Do what ever makes you happy …But remember ….you do have friends ! " he said .

' That's what I am afraid of ! ' you thought .

" Are you nuts ? How can you let her go when she could now tell you how she fells ! " a very angry Renji yelled at the orange-head .

- " Ya,I can let her go , because she will tell me when she is ready ! " Ichigo said his brown-chocolate eyes looking into yours .

- " Arigato ! " you said in a happy tone ,as Byakuya let you go . You kissed him on the cheek and then ran to Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek too . You looked at Renji , and smirked .

- " you were mean to me ….You don't get a kiss ! " you said in a childish voice .

- "Way only me ?" he asked , still puffing.

- "then…shall we go ?" you asked them .

The all nodded and started walking . Renji moved so slow that you had to take his hand and give him a kiss on the tip of the nose to make him walk faster .

' Nothing new in the Kingdom of spirits …. Nothing but my sorrow …. But that will change soon ….. I can feel it ! ' you thought as you entered you office .


	2. Finding the love sakura blossoms

Funeral Of Hearts (bleach)

A/N: I don't own Bleach…I guess that you already knew that

Chap 2 : Finding The Love / Sakura Blossoms

You and Ichigo got to your office to find the rest of the gang eating some sandwiches . You sighted and walked in , dragging Renji and Byakuya , along with you . Ichigo came last , with your tail around one of his arms .

- "So….Who won ?" Toushirou asked , drinking some juice , as you sat down besides Masumoto . You pulled Renji next to you , and Byakuya sat next to him , and Ichigo , just took a seat right across you .

- " Byakuya !" came the answer , fallowed by a little chock.

You looked at the plates full of food , that were placed in front of you . You gulped , but didn't make a move . Renji , who was on your left and was massaging his wrist , looked at you and then at the plates as his eyebrow twitched and narrowed .

-" Whats wrong now ?" Ichigo asked , biting down into a sandwich and taking a sip of some sake .

- "Nothing much ….Just that…I don't fell like eating…" you muttered under your breath .

- "Come on ! " Rukia said a little pissed off seeing that you , again , refused to eat what was given to you . "If ya' 'ont eat this then I will have to shove them down your throat ….You haven't eaten in 3 days and this is the second time that we all come and force you to eat with us…The last time you got away…..Now you will eat even if you like it or not !" she practically yelled at you , punching the table . She was very red in the cheeks and a little woozy . You looked at her closely and smelled the air around her as the same smell came from Matsumoto .

- " Rukia ….Tell me that you didn't drink from THAT orange bottle !" you said , getting very pale all of a sudden ,pointing to a small object that was barely visible , on your desk .

- " Ya…I did….me and Matsumoto !" she said smiling ,as her cheeks got even redder .

- " Oh no ! …you shouldn't have done that …!" you said , looking at the floor and getting up slowly .

You knew what that bottle contained and that it wasn't very good to drink that stuff without being completely alone and very …very depressed.

FLASH BACK

- " Saya-chan …Here's a little present from me ….for the future Sakura festival…I know that it's not my business to give you a present , or a gift considering the fact that your not in my division and that your captain may not approve what I am doing …but can you take it ?... I also know that you rarely accept this things from a man , but please ?"Captain Aizen said , after he entered in your office holding a small white box . You looked up from the book you were reading and moved your gaze at him . The beautiful spring sun was hitting his face giving him a warm kiss . His cheeks were red , but you thought that the light was playing a game with you so you shook your head and looked again . He was smiling , and his eyes were begging you to take the little box . Ever since you came back from the mission with Ichigo , you haven't got out of your office , preferring to stay inside and read a book . Captain Aizen heard about you and thought that he might cheer you up , so he came . He wasn't the first Captain that did that . Byakuya and Ichimaru also tried to get you out off your room , but with no success . Ichimaru Gin even tried to take you on a date , and that day , after he left , not very happy , cuz you rejected him , you laughed as hard as you could . So they would try and do anything to make you fell better again . Your captain , Kenpachi Zaraki came to you and practically ran out with you . He took you to the training ground and started training with you . It was a very crazy day .

From all the captains you couldn't refuse yours , so you trained with him for another 2 days , till he had to go on a mission . Now captain Aizen was here and was trying to give you something that was supposed to make you happy enough .

You closed your eyes as your head rested on the chair . When you opened them , the captain was on your left , and was looking strait in your eyes . You looked at him and you moved your eyes again to look at the box . It wasn't very big and had a red ribbon attached to it . Your fingers moved slowly on the book that was now resting on your legs . You shifted your gaze to the desk and looked at a small calendar . The Sakura festival was 2 weeks from now . Way was he again trying to give you the gift ?

- "Way is everyone trying to make me forget about what I did …? If I wanted to forget about that I would have done that a long time ago …even my captain tried this thing … " you whispered .

- " Well…. It's not your fault in the first place…..maybe you don't remember but , Ichigo himself transformed right before you did , and when your blade pierced his skin that wok him up….. The Hollow that was near your group made you and Ichigo transform …. Grimjow injured Ichigo more then you did…. " Aizen tried to calm you , to make you understand that it wasn't your fault .

In the back of your mind you could still hear your friends scream . You heard Karo laugh , but you didn't pay attention to her . You scratched the back of your head , making your short hair stand up .

- " Ok…I will try to forget about that….but I'm not doing it for me …" you said crossing your arms.

- "I wasn't expecting you to !" he said adjusting his glasses and kneeling in front of your chair as you slowly turned it to him .

- " So…. Are you going to accept it ?" another voice asked . You jerked your head to see Ichimaru standing I front of your desk . You crossed your beautiful long legs as the warm sun lingered on them .Your luscious skin started to sparkle in Aizen's face , as you glared at the new guest .

- " If I say no ? " you asked , your pink tong moving on your red-brown lips.

- " The…you will have to talk with your captain , about it…you know…. Me and captain Aizen , along with your captain and Byakuya bought you that gift …. I wonder what he will say if you say no ! " Ichimaru said with his usual smirk .

Your skin got little goose bumps on it when your captain's image appeared in your mind . The sneaky captain Ichimaru would do anything to make you take that gift . You sighed and looked him straight in the face , dew to the fact that his eyes were closed .

You relaxed your face and your body and stretched . Then , as though you didn't hear Ichimaru cough, you got up , and looked at the captain who was in front of you .

You smiled and took the box from his hands .

-" Thank you captain .! " you said and he got up . You smiled again and you blushed as he hugged you . He was very nice too you and as he let go of you , you felt Ichimaru coming behind you .

- " Good girl !" he said , kissing your neck .

- " I didn't do it for you ! " you said in a husky tone , giving him a side-way glare .

His face flushed for a second , but he smiled again , that fox type smile of his . You grinned at that as captain Aizen , bowed and got out . Ichimaru followed him shortly .

You sighed and as you threw away the box on your desk . You picked up the book and started to read again , but in the end your curiosity got the best out of you . You took the box gently on your lap , not before putting your precious book carefully on the desk . You took the ribbon off and , found in it many peaces of paper . You got them out and you looked at the bottom of the box to find a little orange bottle . You took it out of it , placing the box on the floor and looked at it very closely . You thought that it was a very strange gift from such tough captains . You sighted and read the card that was strapped on the bottle .

As your eyes moved on the writing , a big grin appeared on your face . When you finished you barely could stop yourself from laughing .

- " So that was their plan ? ….To make me get drunk in such a manner that I will jump one of them and give him what I never given any boy ?" you said , giggling . It was a crazy idea , but it may worked out if you weren't so stubborn . You weren't going to drink from it .

You weren't going to forget about what you didn't . Never . It was your burden and you were going to carry it till the end of your life .

You placed the bottle gently on the desk and took your book again . This was a strange day even from the beginning .

END FLASH BACK

" Is it that bad ? " Ichigo asked , looking at Rukia who got even more redder in the cheeks and now was playing with her food .

You nodded and looked again at the little card that was on the bottle . You took the small object between your fingers as Toushirou came next to you to read the card . His face got a little red at first not before getting pale as yours .

- " Are there any side effects ?" he asked you .

- " No…but they may be in heat for about 3 hours or so ! " you said looking the captain .

- " Are you sure ?..." he said looking into your eyes . Even he was a little taller then you , so you blushed seeing him so close .

- " Ya…" you whispered .

- " So…what's wrong with them ?" Hinamori said pointing with her head to the 2 Shinigami females .

- " They are….well…in heat …. " you said gulping as a sudden warmth rouse up to your cheeks .

- " That means that they will jump on the first guy they see…or like …. " Toushirou explained as Rukia and Matsumoto looked hungrily at the 3 men that were sitting at the table .

- " This thing will pass if they are shagged in a 2 hours period …And they aren't then they will find someone that will and do it with that person till they drop ….." you continued as your face became even more hotter .

- "…So all we have to do is shag them ?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia who was trying to kiss him.

You nodded as you turned your face to the door . Ichigo sighed and pushed Rukia on Renji , who got red the instant Rukia got on his lap . Byakuya on the other hand couldn't push away Matsumoto who, crushed their lips together .

- " We better get out of here ! "Hinamori said getting up , very red , when she sow that Rukia was now trying to undress Renji , and Matsumoto was kissing the captain on his neck and going down as the man gasped for air . Byakuya gave you a look that was saying that he would have done anything to have you there .

- " Then lets go…I don't like to watch this guys do that ! " Toushirou said as Ichigo grabbed your hand as he walked out off your office .

- " Wait …!" Renji tried to say but Rukia placed a soft kiss right above his member . That send Renji to the heavens . You giggled as you heard him moan.

You weren't the only one laughing thaw . The other 3 Shinigami were laughing too .

You walked with Ichigo till you got out of your building and there you stopped .

- " Way did you push Rukia away ? " You finally asked , looking at him with those warm eyes of yours .

- " I wanted to be with you ….Plus … I wasn't in the mood ….. Renji on the other hand , because of your innocent kiss was , was really turned on , so …. I thought …." He trailed off , scratching the back of his head .

You giggled and took his hand into yours . You wanted to show him a special place , but that had to be made fast . The sun was rising and there wasn't much time left . You began to run faster and faster , as he run after you . You jumped over some lakes and run to a very big garden .

- " Wow ! " Ichigo gasped as the sun hit a very big Sakura tree . The flowers weren't open yet , but that didn't mien that it wasn't beautiful . Some of the early petals flew to you and landed on your nose and head . You looked at the tree , like it was the only thing that made you live for .

- ' Isnt she beautiful ?' Hichigo asked .

- ' Ya she is …but I cant tell her yet …she will never accept that !' Ichigo tolled Hichigo .

- ' you will never know till you try it ! ' the inner Hollow hissed .

- ' You just keep quiet and live the rest to me !' Ichigo said , taking a deep breath .

A cold breeze started to blow , making your skin tingle . You started to shake , because of the cold , that was creeping up on your exposed skin . Ichigo sow that and removed his haori and placed it on your shoulders , taking you closer to his warm body . You blushed and sneezed . You looked in his eyes and smiled .

You blushed even more when he smiled back . He was so handsome . Your eyes began to sparkle as you moved your gaze on his well build chest and abdomen , naughty thoughts crossing your mind . You got so red when you realized what you were thinking , and tried to remove those thoughts , with no success thou .

Ichigo's eyes watched you closely , even when you placed your fore head on his chest to make your thoughts go away . Pointless . He sow every change in your eyes , and the redness in your cheeks . That color made you so cute ! When your eyes met his , he felt something in his pants steer . He blushed , and tried to think about something else , but the image of you naked appeared in his mind . He wanted you so much .

- ' he is like a brother to me …. How can I think about him like that ?' you thought .

- ' You can…because you now he feels the same way …. You want him… not another one…HIM ! ' a husky voice tolled you .

- 'Karo!!! …What are you saying ?' you screeched , even redder then you were before .

- ' All I'm saying is the truth …you crave for him , but your to stubborn to admit it ! You treat him like a brother , when , even from the beginning , you bought fell for one another ! ' Karo said angrily , and that scared you a bit .

You didn't respond . you looked up in Ichigo's to see the same look that you often found that you had . His face was inching closer and closer to yours , but you didn't pull back .

- ' What am I doing ? What if she will punch , or slap me , for trying this on her ?For saying those words ? … What if she doesn't fell the same ?...I want to say that I love her …That I don't need another girl in my life …' Ichigo's mind said , panicking, but his way to your lips didn't change .

- ' you dumb-ass !!! If you will stop now she will never try this with you again …she will think that it's her fault that you stopped .' Hichigo's voice rang in Ichigo's mind .

- ' Then , you kiss her…' Ichigo said , in a angry voice , hissing at his inner Hallow .

- ' Sure…. I always like her hard ass and those big breasts ….Hm…. I remember when Karo and I go out ….But I didn't get to her sweet core …..' Hichigo amused himself , as Ichigo gulped .

- ' You little…. You are not going to get your hand on my girl …If I have to be slapped then I will be slapped ! ' Ichigo yelled at the Hallow .

He pulled you closer to him as his lips crashed on yours . You kissed him back , blushing …. Somehow this thing seemed wrong as if someone was watching you , but it was too dam good for you to stop .

You deepened the kiss by throwing your arms around his neck . The wind blew gently throw your hairs as Sakura blossoms flew and landed on you and your new found love .

His hands were on your hips as he liked your bottom lip . You gave him permission and he stared exploring his mouth .

- ' the hell with it ! ' you thought as he made love to your mouth . He was so good .

It was freaking awesome the way his tong liked yours ,the way his hands moved , rubbing your ass , the way he moaned when your hand moved on his muscles , going down to his boxers and touching the spot were he wanted to be touched .

- ' Can you keep yourself from not having her right here , right now ?' Hichigo asked , snickering .

- ' I kept myself from having her 3 years ….But right now …the pleasure is overwhelming …. If she keeps moving her body one mine like that …I don't think so ..' Ichigo said moaning again .

His lips went down your neck as he kissed , sucked and nibbled at your collar bone . He went back to your neck to live some marks on your sensitive milky skin . His long fingers got under your hips , throw your pants and to your panties , trying to pass to your core .

"I..I-chigo… sh..should …we…g-go to a ..r-room ? " you barely asked pleasure filling your body , and because you were panting .

Your body wanted him , but you were still afraid to that he would reject you for even daring to tell him how you felt . He was a Vice Captain and you were not . But the fact that he might ask you to give him what you had left : your virginity , scared you the most . You knew that he wasn't a virgin anymore , dew to the fact that you heard him do it with Inoue and Rukia more than once . You were a very wanted girl . Till now no boy had gotten so close to you . None tried to do what Ichigo was doing now to you .

- " We …. Are…..going …..to…..go…..in….a…..sec! " he said between kisses .

You shivered when he got to the beginning of your breasts . You felt something steering in Ichigo's pants , as he continued kissing you on your breast , the exposed flesh showing itself to him , without him touching you . You slid one of your legs between his , as you felt his hard member twitch. You rubbed your leg on that part of his body as his breath became more and more heavier . You looked him in the eyes and so lust and hunger for your body. You tolled him , using your body that you weren't completely ready . He had to wait . But to your surprise , he just smirked and took your hand , not before kissing you one last time on the lips .

- "Lets go !" he said as he tried his best not to jump on you .

You walked back to his room , which was the one opposite to yours at the same level . When you got near your building you felt a very strong barrier and the smell of sex in the air. You giggled and looked at Ichigo , who's lips were shoot and he looked like he was going to punch someone . Right before you passed your window frame you heard light moans and screams coming from….YOUR OFFICE !!! yes …your office ….All of the disturbing noises came from your room , and the origin of the barrier came from there 2 .

- " Those dam …. How can I make you feel happy if they make such noises ?... You will never trust me if you hear them …" Ichigo mumbled under his breath . You giggled . He was going to make you want him even more and you knew it .

- " So… I know that you refused every boy that exists on this planet …but you accept him…what a very pleasant thing to see ! " Aizen's voice creped on you .

Your back arched as you turned your head to were you heard the captain speak . He wasn't going to fight Ichigo , was he ?!

Your eyes met his as your mouth started moving , but no words would come out . Maybe this was a bad idea after all .

- " Hey…don't worry … I'm not going to say what I sow to anyone ….You just have fun…I think that you will enjoy his company more than you think !" he said as a smile danced on his face .

Now you were a bit relaxed as you rested your head on Ichigo's chest . Aizen started to walk in your direction . As he passed Ichigo's ear he tolled him something but you didn't hear a thing . Your attention was distracted by a bush suddenly moving . You looked again at the very large bush on the ground as Aizen walked away .

You turned your gaze to Ichigo as he looked at you lovingly. You smiled as you walked in his room .

- " So…what Aizen tolled you ?" you asked jumping on his bead .

-" Nothing much ! " Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head as he lined forward to kiss you . You kissed him back as Aizen's words kipped playing in his head .

------"Take care of her Ichigo…..there are many man out there that want her for her beauty and power ….. Be careful !"-----------

In the mean time , captain Aizen walked along a side walk , passing the Sakura tree . He stopped and looked at the cheery and the pink flowers that were starting to open .

-' So…these is how it starts….but the journey had just begun …' he thought as he turned his face to the bush you sow earlier .

- " I see that you still haven't forgotten the love ?... You will have to battle many other to get to her !" he tolled a tall figure that came from the bush .

The person just laughed at his statement .


End file.
